1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to football game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved football board game wherein the same is directed to employing a bat to strike a game ball to effect contact with an opposing player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game boards of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,508 indicates a conventional layout of a football game board. Further, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,863; 5,039,107; 5,074,557; and 4,989,879 are examples of prior art football game apparatus.
The instant invention addresses a novel and new manner of entertainment and enjoyment in the use of a football game structure, wherein the same is directed to the employment of a passing attack and limited thereto to direct football progress along the simulated football field and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.